we knew then and we know now
by latuacantanteec
Summary: Edward kidnapes bella when she is eight years old. she's leaving an abusive family behinde and gaining a great one. what happens when her 18 birthdays comes. and what are the cullens


Bella P.O.V

I was in the store with my mother . I Isabella Swan, passably the nicest teenager on the planet will never get what I wanted. My mother Renee left with me when I about three. We left my dad, house, belongings, and friends behind, in a rainy town called Forks. My mother remarried and later after my father found out he committed suicide, so now I live with my mom and her new husband Phil. I believe that neither of them want me anymore. My mother just makes me work and take care of everything. Phil, is the one who punishes me. So im basically like a slave. Don't get me wrong, my mom use to like me, but know she cant stand me. Im only fourteen years old so she cant through me out. I have a little sister named Erica. She is treated like a princess, she also gets everything she wants. She unfortunately came with us. " Bella take your sister to go get a doll." my mother said. I took Erica to the doll section where there were many dolls. " ok Erica which one would you like" I asked. She of course pointed to the one at the top of the shelf. On the other side of the rack . We weren't the only ones in the isle though. There was this man with copper hair and emerald green eyes. When he saw us he smiled and went back to looking. " BELLA Get ME IT NOW" Erica yelled. " are you sure that's the one you want" I asked her. She glared at me. "Get it now or I will tell Daddy" she said. My eyes widened. " please don't tell daddy Erica. Please. Ill get you it" I said frantically. I walked away to get the doll she wanted, but I noticed that the man was staring at me.

Edwards P.O.V.

A strong sent hit me when I was in the store. I was here to get my niece something for her birthday and thought a doll would be perfect. When I got there, there where two small girls. One looked like a four year old. She looked like she was treated like a princess. The other, who's sent was mouth watering , looked to be about fourteen, but she had bruises every where. They didn't look alike but they where sisters. I over heard the little one's thoughts.

_I want that one. Its hard to get, and if Bella fails, she's gonna get it from daddy. Hehehe.._

She thought. When I payed attention to what they where saying I saw the older girl cringe at the thought of the younger one telling her father. She couldn't have been abused by her father. Could she? She was beautiful. She climbed over to the doll so she could get that spoiled brat the thing.

I wondered where the mother was. I couldn't let her go back to her house if she is being abused like that. But I went back into the mind of the child. There I saw the older girl being hit, and she was cleaning. She was treated badly and looked like a slave to them. I felt bad for her. She didn't deserve that. Then the thought of taking her away from this awful family took over my mind. I didn't hesitate. I was going to make her mine. She could have a better life then the one she already has. I will take her with me when I move to be closer to Alice. I smiled. My niece would have someone to play with. This was perfect. By now the two girls where gone. I saw the little one with her mother, the other one went to go read. So I decided to start a fire, have the whole store evacuate, then take her when she is looking for her mother. So I did it. The store caught very easily, and people went running out the door. I made sure to watch the girl, so I knew where she would be. Finally I grew tired of following her and decided to pick her up and run to my car. But when I was deciding this I lost her. I had to follow her sent so I could find this girl. But when I found her she was crying she had smoke all around her, and she was coughing. The air was starting to get full of smoke so I reached down to pick her up and ran out side where everyone was.

Bella P.O.V.

I didn't know where I was. The room I was in was filled with smoke and it was getting hard to breath. Out of no where someone picked me up and ran out side. When we were a safe distance away from the fire , I saw that it was the man from the doll isle. He looked concerned. " are you ok" he asked me. I just stared at him for a minute. I couldn't believe he saved me. " yes I am thank you" I said. I was barley able to hear my voice but some how he did. He nodded. I looked a round looking for my mom and sister. "What's your name" I asked curiously. " Edward" he said. He was smiling. " Mine is Bella" I said. He laughed. " are you sure your ok, you don't sound so good. Why don't we get you home" he offered. "Sorry but I have to look for my mom and sister." I said. He laughed. " call them and tell them your walking home" he said. I shook my head. He looked confused. "My mom doesn't, have a phone, I should probably go look for her now" I said. "Thank you and good bye" I said and turned. " Bella" he called after me, but I kept walking. I felt hands on my shoulders causing my to flinch. I turned around to see Edward staring at me. " Bella why did you just flinch. Don't lie to me. I am a doctor, and I can help" he said. I shook my head. " I cant tell you. My dad will get angry. I have to go" I said. " Bella do they hit you" he asked. But I walked away faster. I had tears running down my face. I felt someone grab my hand. I knew it was Edward, I knew he know knew. He bent down , and forced me to look at him. " Bella I cant let you go back to a house where they beat you. Its not right," he said. He picked me up and started walking the back to where I first started. I saw a car pass by. In it was my mother, and my sister. My sister with the doll that I knew wasn't payed for, and my mother was smirking. She looked over and smiled even wider. She pulled over to where Edward and I were. " you can keep that worthless bitch" she said and drove away. That made me upset. Edward put me into his car. " shh Bella everything is going to be fine, I promise." he said. I shook my head. " nothing is going to be ok" I said.

Edwards P.O.V.

She wouldn't calm down. The only way I could make her was to get all the air out of her. I was a merman. I didn't know how to take care of kids, but I could sure try. " Bella I need you to calm down" I said. But she couldn't. I sighed and hugged her tightly knocking most of the air out of her. She slumped down on the seat, and started breathing heavily. " good girl" I said. I went to the other side of the car and started to drive away. She fell asleep after having the air knocked out of her. Which was a good thing. She would be easier to handle. I didn't know what I was going to do with the little girl. I could take care of her. I could kill her, or I could put her in an orphanage. I couldn't figure out what to do. Great. I should ask Alice. Maybe she would know what to do. Then my phone rang. She always had impeccable timing . I smiled.

"_Hello Edward, I just thought I should let you know that you shouldn't put her in an orphanage."_

" then what should I do with her Alice. I don't know anything about kids" I said

" _keep her. Get to know her. If you give her away, you will just cross paths with her again. I keep getting visions of you two together, so why not keep her, it will give me a chance with having a best friend and besides, you don't have a niece, Rose said that Emmett took her out for Ice cream and she was taken by some rude women with a girl in the back, who was playing with a stolen doll" Alice said_. That was her mom. She took Alice's daughter, for hers. Wow this is messed up.

" Alice, I know who took Sophie." I said. She sighed. "_ that's ok Edward, she would have died with me. At least I know she is safe." _She said. I laughed. " Bella is the daughter of the women who took Sophie" I said. Alice gasped. "_Wow I never saw that. But really Edward keep her" _

After that talk with Alice I decided to keep Bella. I didn't know anything about her, or how to care for her, but I had Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose to help me. I was afraid on how the rest would act. Bella is human, and well my family we are merpeople. I also had to work. But it would all be worth it if Bella and I would be together. I smiled. She would definitely be the girl I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I felt some connection to her. Like we were meant to be. I pulled up to my house, which was by the beach, and pulled Bella out. I ran her into the house and found Alice waiting there. She had a big smile on her face. " Edward I have a surprise for you." she sang. I smiled knowing Alice she would have redecorated the entire house. I laughed at that thought. Stupid Pixie. We walked inside, and I was right. She did redo the house. Now it actually looked like people lived in it. I found Emmett and Jasper on the couch in the living room and Rose was in the Kitchen. " Edward what it that" she asked, pointing to Bella. " Rose, I would have thought that Alice told everyone by now." I said shocked. Alice laughed. "SURPRISE" she sang. " Alice you didn't tell them." I asked. She shook her head. " fine, while I explain, you take her to my room and watch her." I said. Alice took Bella from me and ran upstairs. "Explain" rose commanded. " Bella is staying with me for now on. I have a connection with her, and I cant put her in an orphanage. Her mom was the one who took Sophie. Her mom and dad treated her like a slave, they rarely feed her and the beat her all the time. This kid is in no condition to return back. And her little sister, ugh, I have never seen a human, so powerful to an elder." I said. I saw Rose start to feel bad. I looked at Emmett and Jasper. They looked upset to. " that poor girl" they all whispered. I nodded in agreement. " im sorry Edward, I thought something else" rose said. " it's fine Rose" I said. I went upstairs to see what Alice was doing. She had shock written across her face. " Edward, did you see her body. There is a huge gash, and there are so many scars and bruises. How could some body do this to their child, it's awful" she whispered. "I know" I said. I was upset that she had to go through all that pain. She started to stir. She was waking up. When her eyes opened she tried to sit up but I was holding her down. " bella you need to rest, you've had a long day" I said. She looked confused. " what happened" she asked. " Bella you don't need to worry about a thing. Your safe now and that's all that matters. Now please rest" I said. I pushed he back down and her face crippled in pain. " im sorry did that hurt" I asked. She nodded. Alice was by my side, she was staring at Bella. " Bella listen to Edward, if you don't you will just hurt you self more" Alice said softly. " who are you" she asked. Alice smiled. " im Alice, Edwards sister. Don't worry, you wont have to stay in Edwards stinky room for long, yours is almost done" Alice said. " hey your room smells to" I complained. " yeah, but of nice stuff, like vanilla" She said. Bella laughed. " Now Bella you need to sleep, it's the only way you will get better. Alice will be here with you ok" I said.

She nodded. She fell back asleep quicky, so I left her with Alice. I had to go find something that would help me out. Alice gave me a list of things I needed to buy. So I took Rose, Jasper and Emmett with me. The list was really long so we had to split up and search. After three long hours we found every thing on Alice's list. We were almost back to the house when my phone rang. " hello Alice" I said. " _did you find everything Edward." she asked. " _yes Alice were on out way home now" I said. _" oh umm.. Well we need more things actually, go to my house and have rose and Jasper pack mine and his bags. We are moving in, so I could be closer to Bella, when your not home. Isn't that a good idea. Oh and tell Rose and Emmett they can have our house if they want it, I have no more use of it" she said_. " ok Alice, is she up " I asked. _" yeah about that she had a total panic attack about five minutes ago, but she's sleeping again, I will see you guys soon . Ciao" she said._ A panic attack, wow how did I miss that. " Rose, Em no more house searching" I said. " Alice gave you there's because she is apparently moving in" I said.

Bella P.O.V

I woke up to see Alice staring at me. " hey Bella how are you feeling" she asked softly. I sat up.

" a little better." I said. " you seem a little confused" she said. " I am. I don't remember what happened" I said. Her face saddened. " Er.. Um, well Bella you and I are gonna be room mates" she said. " what" I asked. " im moving in with you and Edward, well so is Jazzy but him and Edward can share a room." she rambled. " me and Edward. I cant stay here. My mom and Phil will kill me if they find me, here, especially since I wont be around cooking and cleaning for them" I said. Alice laughed. " you no longer live with them, you live with us silly." she said. " oh"

I said. " Bella don't worry you have the six of us protecting you from whatever is a threat. Besides what is there to be afraid of." she asked. " you have never met my parents" I said. " I don't think I want to after what they did to you. Edward, Jazzy Rose and Emmett should be back soon. Don't worry, Em, and Rose are taking my house, so they wont be here that much, just the usual" Alice said. I stared at her. " okay then" I said. She laughed. " you don't want to know. But anyway, how old are you" she asked me. " im fourteen." i said, she laughed. " wow. That must be a fun age" she said. I stared at her, was she serious, it's a terrible age. " um" i said. " oh yeah sorry. But i promise you the rest of it will be fun" she said, i laughed. " so when is your birthday" she asked me. " i don't have one. I stopped celebrating it after i turned seven." i said, Alice looked sad. " what" she asked. " well that's when my mom remarried and she started to hate me" i said. She nodded, " well do you know what the date of your birth was" she asked me. " um i think June fifth" i said.

Then the front door opened. " Alice, Bella we are home" Edward called. " oh you still have to meet Jasper, Emmett and Rose" Alice said. She grabbed me out of bed and we ran downstairs.

" Hey Bella how are you feeling" Edward asked me. " she's feeling fine, where are the others" she said. " they are getting your stuff" he answered. Just then a huge guy walked in. " Alice where do you want all of this crap" he yelled. " its not crap, they are called clothes. In which i will make sure you have the ugliest clothes when school starts" she yelled back. "Alice if you calm down i will give you my credit card" another guy walked in waving a credit card. Her eyes lit up. " ok Jazzy" she said and swiped the credit card from his hand. " your gonna regret that Jazz" a girl said walking in. She smiled at me. " hello im Rosalie, but call me Rose" she said, " that's Jasper" she pointed to the one with blond hair. " and Emmett" she pointed to the huge one. They all smiled at me. " oh my god, i finally have someone to help me pull pranks" Emmett yelled. "And to shop with" Alice sang. I stared at her. " out of the city of course" she said. I laughed, " ok enough scaring her, i have to make sure she is not injured from everything." Edward said. He took my hand and led me upstairs. " ok Bella, dose it hurt here" he asked as he pressed down on one of my ribs. i shook my head. " here" he asked and he pressed down on another spot. I nodded. " what about here" he put his finger to my side. I nodded. He looked concerned. " ok Bella it sounds like you have a bruised rib, and Alice told me about that gash you have on your back. Where did you get that from" he asked,. I looked away. " Bella, i need to know where you got it from to know how to get rid of it." he said. I sighed, " i tried to kill me self, but phil caught me and ran me over with his truck" i said. He took a deep breath. " why where you tying to kill yourself" he asked. I shrugged. " Bella" he said again. " because my dad did it and i wanted to be with him. He committed suicide, because my mom remarried. Its not like he ever thought about me but at least i knew he loved me. So i thought why not, i would be closer to the only one on this planet that loves me, so i started running around in the middle of the street, but that didn't do anything. So i went and found a high way and Phil was there and he ran me over so i could come back home." I said

Edward's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe she would do something like this. I mean i could under stand why but i couldn't believe it. It took me a while to figure out how i was going to stitch it up. I thought about what she had said about her biological father. That he was the only one that cared for her after her mother married the guy. I felt almost touched because she would have died if i hadn't been there to start the fire. I felt like a savior.


End file.
